<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prophetic Nightmares by Ashcantwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133793">Prophetic Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite'>Ashcantwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, codywan is established but no one else knows, no beta we die like men, obi-wan has a nightmare about order 66, someone make that man rest he needs it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Obi-wan had a dream about Order 66</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prophetic Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes the hardest part of a long mission was setting up the base camp. Tents needed to be put up, boxes needed to be opened, debrie needed to be cleared, wounded to tend to, fallen to mourn, there were plenty of things still on the list to do after any battle. In the midst of setting up the tents, Obi-wan could barely keep his balance. He wasn’t injured, besides a few bruises, he was just tired. He had been relying on meditation for about a week. Cody and the other members of the 212th tried to get him to rest so that he could get his strength back, but as always he refused. He had enough spite and strength in him to continue fighting but now that the battle had been won, he was exhausted. Yet he had insisted on helping set up the base. Cody walked over to him to ask him where certain things should go. However, in the middle of his question Obi-wan started swaying ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir..? Are you alright?” The commander asked, holding his hands out in case the general fell over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m f’ne-” his words were slurred. Obi-wan blinked a few times, in hopes of keeping his eyes open. “I’m a’right Commander” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, when was the last time you slept?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’m f-” Obi-wan let out a very tired yawn, which meant that he could no longer lie about how tired he was. Without really intending to, Obi-wan leaned on the commander's shoulder. “I...I just need a moment"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody sighed and picked up his general bridal style. Obi-wan made a sound of protest, but didn’t have the actual energy to argue, so he just let it happen. Some troopers nearby let out a couple of snickers at the sight of the two of them. “Did someone set up the general's tent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir! Right over there” Waxer said and pointed to the nearby tent, Cody nodded in thanks and took the general to his tent. Once inside, Cody carefully placed the, now fast asleep, general onto the cot. Cody unclipped the lightsaber, undid the general belt, and unclipped the armor covering his arms and placed the items next to the cot. He then carefully placed the blanket over his sleeping general. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>nuhoy pirusti, cyar'ika.'' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered as he placed a light kiss onto Obi-wan’s forehead. As Cody stood up to go back to work, something grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Obi-wan looking up with sleepy half open eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stay...” Obi-wan held his grip on Cody’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t, not while so many people are around.” Cody felt Obi-wan squeeze his hand. “I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to work, Obi-wan closed his eyes with a more content look on his face and slowly drifted off to sleep. Cody kept his promise and stayed seated next to him, until he was positive the general was asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were screams, sounds of blasters going off left and right, explosions, dust flying everywhere, it was chaos. He felt confident, Grievous was dead, Dooku was dead, the war would end and peace would return. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the chaos shifted in a way no one expected it to. He turned to see the 212th, his men, his dear family who he loved so dearly- aiming their blasters at...Jedi. His men were killing the Jedi he looked up to and cared for. He went to yell at them to stop but his voice would not let him. He couldn't move or speak, just observe, he felt helpless and frightened, all he could do was move his head around and experience the chaotic hell he was being forced to witness. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt a familiar presence and turned his head. Cody. Cody. It was Cody. Cody, who he loved with every fiber of his being, Cody who he trusted and cared for despite the Jedi Order, Cody who he wanted to leave the order for and marry once the war was over, Cody who was aiming his blaster directly at the generals face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man he loved and trusted had his blaster aimed and ready to fire at him. He couldn't scream or yell at him to stop, Cody didn’t speak either. His presence lacked emotion, it lacked everything that made Cody who he was. With no hesitation, Cody fired his blaster. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Obi-wan woke up screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was well into the darker hours of the night when Longshot, who had been given the role of night watch, heard a terrified scream coming from the general’s tent. He held up his blaster and tentiavely walked towards the tent. “General are you alright in there?” he asked opening the flap to step inside. Inside he found Obi-wan sitting up right, his head in his hands. If it were brighter he would have seen the sweat covering his face and his wide eyed scared expression. Longshot stepped closer, lowering the blaser since obviously nothing was in there besides the general. “Sir..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan looked up, and involuntary winced with fear at seeing the trooper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No. That was a dream, you trust them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “L-longshot?” he wasn’t crying or anything, but speaking without his voice wavering was still a struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I’m on watch for the night and I heard you scream”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry you had to hear that…” He felt a little embarrassed having one of them see him like this, but he felt even more embarrassed asking what he did next, “Can you...Can you get Commander Cody for me please?” Obi-wan needed Cody after a nightmare like that, he needed to know what to do. Longshot didn’t question him or tease him, he just nodded and left the tent to retrieve the commander. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Longshot shook the commander awake, this seemed urgent but he didn’t want the commander to blast his head off just for waking him up. “Sir, you need to wake up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody of course, was reluctant. He mumbled his words with closed eyes, turning in his bunk to face away from Longshot. “No...I’m not on nightwatch- you and Crys are”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, it’s about the general.” that seemed to have woken him up, because Cody sat up immediately and looked at Longshot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he alright? Is he hurt? Is he missing?” Cody was now very worried. Longshot didn’t answer any of his questions, just motioned for him to follow him. Which he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked over to the general's tent, and opened it to see him still sitting up, face in his hands. Cody turned to Longshot and said, “Thank you for telling me, I’ll handle it from here.” he received a nod in return. Once Longshot was out of the tent, Cody rushed to the general’s side and sat next to him on the cot. Obi-wan instantly reached out and grabbed his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>..are you alright?” Cody could see the sweat, and the fear in Obi-wan’s eyes, not to mention how much he was shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I...Have I ever told you how Jedi sometimes see visions.” Obi-wan’s words started out shaky, but he calmed down in Cody’s presence. “A part of being in tune with the force is that you are able to see what was, what is, and all that may be. However until the rule of the Jedi Order...if we see a vision or what may be, we are forbidden from changing it. If we change our futures we have the chance of making it worse...and just now...I saw all of you. The 212th, my dear family- but they were killing Jedi. And you- you aimed and shot me” He looked close to tears, so Cody pulled him into a hug and Obi-wan melted into him. “None of you seemed like yourselves...it’s like you were all being controlled...I know i’m not meant to mess with time but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody cut him off by stroking his hair, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>, You once told me that no one's life is set in stone. That life is like flowing water, always moving forward but going down an unknown path. No one’s destiny is set in stone, not even for a Jedi. I will always be there to protect you. Even if this nightmare of yours comes close to coming true, I promise you on my life that you will never lose me. Or any of the 212th. I will help you in any way I can to stop this future from happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s was quiet as he clung to the commander. Cody knew he was crying, he was trying his best to calm him down. Nightmares were no stranger to either of them, but this was entirely new. Before Obi-wan’s nightmares were normally about the present or the past, the future had them both scared. But they would get through this together, they had to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ni balyc kar'taylir darasuum gar</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obi-wan’s voice wavered ever so slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vor entye ner al'verde”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mayen par gar ner jetiise” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nuhoy pirusti, cyar'ika - Sleep well, Darling<br/>Cyar'ika - darling<br/>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you<br/>Ni balyc kar'taylir darasuum gar - I also love you<br/>Vor entye ner al'verde - Thank you my commander<br/>mayen par gar ner jetiise - anything for you my Jedi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>